michellestvfandomcom-20200213-history
The Big Three-O
Synopsis Danny's surprise birthday party features a big surprise: this beloved car at the bottom of San Fransisco Bay. Plot Summary Joey and DJ are talking to Stephanie about not ruining the surprise party for Danny this year. Danny comes down to breakfast and he can't say that he is 30. DJ, Stephanie, and Michelle give Danny a coupon book for his birthday. Danny then talks about his car Bullet that he bought when he turned 20! Joey and Jesse got Danny a ride in a limo for the day so that they could get his car fitted for seat covers. Danny says he doesn't want a party this year and then leaves for work. The party is going on and Jesse comes home with the seat covers and a ruined car. Danny's car ended up in the San Fransisco Bay. Jesse didn't know how he was going to tell Danny so Joey said he has to have the best birthday ever. They hid the seat covers in the kitchen and go out to the party. Caroline from an earlier episode shows up and gives Danny a tiny mounted fish because he didn't catch anything so she mounted his bait for him. Then Stephanie found the seat covers and brought them out. Danny opens them and says that they are great and went to see his car. Jesse tells him what happens and thinks Jesse is joking, until he goes outside and see that it is true. The next day Jesse takes Joey to a car dealership where there is a car that is the exact same as Bullet. The insurance cheque is for $11,700 so they have to get the car for that price. Paul from the dealership tells them $12,000. Joey and Jesse get ready to leave when Paul gets a phone calling offering on that same car. So Jesse and Joey up the bid to 12,100. The person on the phone ups the bid to 12,500 and then we find out it is Danny. This goes back and forth for a while before Jesse offers 20,000. Danny pulls out and Paul say he upped the bid another thousand. If they wanted it would be 22,000. Jesse and Joey resign. Paul then offers the car for 19,000 and Jesse ask for it 11,500. When Jesse and Joey get back Danny says he has found a new car he would like. A Jeep Wagoneer. Danny says he went so crazy about Bullet that he offered 20,000 for a car he had never seen. That is when Jesse and Joey find out that was who was bidding against them. They take Danny outside and show him the car. Danny loves it. Joey asks what Danny is going to call it and Danny says nothing but when Joey leaves Danny calls it Walter. References Drive my Car - Beetles Vanna White Quotes and Trivia Danny: Do you remember old man Pafco? Joey: Yeah I remember that old geezer. Danny: He was 27! Cast Main Cast Danny Tanner - Bob Saget Jesse Cochrane - John Stamos Joey Gladstone - Dave Coulier DJ Tanner - Candace Cameron Stephanie Tanner - Jodie Sweetin Other Cast Michelle Tanner - Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen Paul - Michael McManus Caroline - Dorothy Parke